Arrow to Blood
by Thalico the Couple of the Year
Summary: Love or Immortality. Which one would you choose? Love, that can last or corrupt, or will you stay young forever and give up the one you love? Thalia Grace is stuck for the first time in her life. And the death of a certain lover isn't very far away... T Rated for character death, later in the story.
1. Rejection

**Here is my newest story... ARROW TO BLOOD! It's a Thalico angst story so be warned. It is a multi-chapter story so keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter!**

**READ OOOOOOON!**

* * *

"Nico! You know I can't be with you! I'm a huntress, and you're- you're Nico Di Angelo! We can't be together." Tears were pouring down Thalia's face. She was pretty sure she looked like a panda bear with all that make up smudged. Nico just stood there. He looked like he wanted to come and comfort her by putting his arm around her, but he knew better than to mess with Artemis.

"Just..." He tried to form words but tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. He turned around and sped back to his cabin, not turning back once. He had enough tragic happenings for one day. He should have known he was going to be forgotten by his father. He should have known Percy and Annabeth was only pity friendship. And he definitely should have known that Thalia would never love him.

He slammed the door shut and fell onto his bed. Dark blackness surrounded him, but somehow it seemed darker by Nico's presence. He was the son of Hades. No one would like him, much less love him. He would never fit in anywhere. He sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Thalia was staring at the spot Nico had just been. The guy she just rejected for the hunters. She kept asking herself if it was the right decision.

On one hand was the hunters. Her family that she connected with. Artemis was like a motherly sister, with all the other hunters as her sister. Taking care of each other. And in addition to that, Thalia was Artemis' Lieutenant. She couldn't just leave her for Nico, a _boy_. She would surely kill her. Not literally but in many ways. She _really_ didn't want Nico to die.

But on the other one, there's Nico. The boy she liked, no, _loved_. She could live a happy life with Nico. _And_ she already knew Nico loved her back. She and Nico could grow up, be old, die in each others' arms, but there was no guarantee with love. That was the thing. There was not telling if a relationship would work. If she knew what the Aphrodite Cabin called 'Thalico' would work, then she would have quit the hunters years ago.

_Were the hunters worth giving up Nico?_

The question stuck to Thalia's mind as she sighed and slowly walked back to the Artemis Cabin. But she stopped and changed directions. She headed to the top of the U shaped cabin formation. To the Zeus Cabin.

She pushed one of the double door open and stepped in, her combat boots clicking against the marble floor. The golden statue of Zeus stood regally in the middle, as she walked towards the far wall and slid down the wall.

For once in her life, Thalia was stuck. Stuck in a decision between love and immortality. Heck, love might not even work. Her head was in her hands, tears started forming in her eyes again.

_What are you doing, Thalia? You're not suppose to be like this! You're tough, strong and brave. Breaking down isn't you!_

Thalia's head rested against the wall as she stared out the statue of Zeus.

_Nico..._

The name echoed through her mind as she fell down, sleeping in unconsciousness.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. My prologues are nearly always short. I'll promise you that that next chapter will be longer than this! I hope you liked it!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	2. Forest

**Here is your awaited new chapter! I'm only allowed to update on weekends, so bare with me.**

**READ ON!**

* * *

Nico woke up silently at midnight. He slipped out of his cabin and entered the moonlit night. The moon looked angry, though Nico couldn't tell if that could happen. Harpies roamed the skies, looking for any campers trying to sneak out after curfew, which included him. He didn't shadow travel. He didn't feel very strong. Instead, he felt weak. Vulnerable. And definitely not a son of Hades.

A death god's son would be stronger and way more dangerous. Nico tiptoed all the way to the forest where he definitely should not be. But the forest gave him the silence and peace he needed, where no one can interrupt his thoughts and can think things through.

Many people say it's idiocy or arrogance for the children of the Big Three. In some ways, it's true. Percy got idiocy and Thalia got arrogance. But its not exactly true. There's some brains in Percy(otherwise the world would have ended already) and some modesty in Thalia. And Nico was stuck right in the middle. Not exactly dumb, but not smart. He loved to think. Not arrogant but not really modest. There's nothing to brag about.

It was annoying to say the least.

Nico reached the edge of the forest without setting off any "Harpy Alarms". Though Harpies were close to Hades, he didn't feel that he wanted the Harpies to know that he was breaking the rules. Whether he was related to Hades or not, to the patrolling Harpies, it didn't matter. They would eat him.

The cool air whipped his long nightmare black hair, which fell between his eyes and his eyes scanned deeper into the forest. The darkness invited him in. Nico knew something would happen soon, but couldn't put his finger on what. He knew, though, that it wouldn't be good. Since when did good thing happen to him?

He trudged into the forest. The deeper he went, the more the air around him tensed. But he ignored it.

Soon he reached an opening. The place where he usually sat. But by that time, the air around him had reached it's strongest point, which made it like he was walking in a container full of gel. There was nothing wrong with the area from his vision.

And like always, he forgot that the gut feeling was always right and that his senses weren't that reliable. So a monster chose that moment to attack.

Nico whipped out his sword and swung it at the attacking Minotaur.

"Didn't Percy kill you a few months ago?" He growled and dodged a flying claw(paw?). His instincts were too focused on attacking that he moved a second too late. One of it's sharp claws dug deep into his cheek. Blood rushed out of the wound while he ran right back at the bull, raising his sword. All the anger and sadness build up came down at once as he stabbed the Minotaur's right leg. It roared. Trees shook, the ground cracked and the harpies surely heard. Nico's eyes flashed.

He stabbed his sword in to the ground and chanted in Ancient Greek, "Rise spirits of the dead. Follow the son of Hades to the earth. Drink from the fountain of life so you may talk with me and train me the son of Hades to fight my enemies." Skeletal warriors clawed the ground's surface and rose from the cracks. They each carried a gun in hand, and shot Stygian iron bullets at the monster. It was successful, since the Minotaur turned into golden dust, but all the commotion had caused the Harpies to be on alert. He had to run and get back to his cabin. Fast.

Thalia snapped her eyes open. A mist formed in front of her and an image came into vision.

Artemis.

"Thalia, what are you doing in this cabin?" It was only then Thalia remembered that she was still in Cabin 1.

"My lady! I, uh, was looking around. You know, I haven't visited this place for a long time." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"And slept here? Anyways, I have an urgent monster call in the East. I won't be back for a while, so I trust you to take care of my hunters. Can you do that?" Thalia hesitated, but nodded, "I must go now. Make sure none of those boys mess with my hunters." The goddess slashed her hand through the mist as the image disappeared. Thalia sighed and stood up. She had to get to the forest. Something told her that things were going down hill there.

* * *

**REVIEW! Check out the polls on my profile, please!**

**Till next week... REVIEW!**


End file.
